User blog:Wassboss/Two Worlds, One Circle of Life: Tarzan vs Simba
In today's battle we have a Disney death match which will be anything but family friendly. Both these warriors hail from the continent of Africa and their similarities don't stop there. Losing a parent or parents at a young age, they were raised by a completely different species in isolation from their own kind until a chance encounter set them on the path to greatness. Who will come out on top in this battle between a wild man and a wild beast? Will the son of man look to the sky and set his spirit free? Or will the son of Mufasa become the main event, like no king was before him? We'll find out as Tarzan: The wild man raised by apes, torn between two worlds. ' takes on '''Simba: Son of Mufasa, denied his rightful kingdom by his scheming uncle Scar. ' Who is Deadliest Tarzan '''Tarzan '''was the son of two English parents, who were shipwrecked in Africa. After his parent were killed by Sabor, a leopard, he was adopted by a gorilla named Kala, who had lost her own son to Sabor. Tarzan was ostracised because he was different to the other gorillas, not least by Kerchak the resident silverback. However Tarzan soon began to adapt to jungle life, swinging through the trees instead of travelling across the ground and when he was a grown man he fought and killed Sabor, unknowingly avenging his family. He then encountered other humans for the first time, after rescuing Jane Porter, from a baboon troop. After being taught English and learning about human culture he decided to leave the jungle to civilisation, only to betrayed by the Porter's bodyguard Clayton who wanted to capture the gorillas and sell them for profit. Tarzan was able to thwart Clayton's plans however and after Kerchak finally accepted him before dying of a gunshot wound he decided to remain in the jungle, alongside Jane who had fallen in with him. Weapons & Abilities * '''Spear: '''Tarzan uses a spear for gathering food and in combat. It has a wooden staff and a stone spear head and is roughly the size of Tarzan's body. Tarzan uses it as both an offensive weapon and also to help propel himself around. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Years of living in the jungle has given Tarzan strength far beyond that of a normal human. He is able to send a leopard flying with a single kick, support the weight of a full grown woman and a whole troop of baboons while swinging and wrestle a full grown silverback gorilla into submission, although it's worth mentioning the gorilla in question was not actively trying to fight Tarzan. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Tarzan's most prominent skill is his superhuman agility. Tarzan moves around the jungle by literally surfing the tree branches or swinging from vines and in combat he makes use of his agility to attack from different angles as well as stay out of the reach of whoever he is fighting. Notable feats including jumping from the mast of a ship to the steam chimney in one bound, escaping a band of angry baboons while carrying Jane and outmanoeuvring a leopard while climbing through the trees. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Tying into his agility, Tarzan is also very quick able to dodge gunfire at close range and out run a leopard, which can have a top speed of 36 miles an hour. Simba '''Simba '''was son of Mufasa and Sarabi, the king and queen of the Pride lands. Simba grew up knowing he would inherit the Pride lands from his father and became a spoiled brat, wanting to be king only so he could live without rules. His uncle Scar, who would have been next in line before Simba was born, plotted to overthrow his brother and kill Simba. While he succeeded in killing Mufasa in a wildebeest stampede, Simba managed to survive and was chased off by hyenas loyal to Scar. Simba was adopted by a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa and grew into an adult, shirking his responsibilities and living a life of frivolity. One day Simba came into contact with Nala, a old friend of his who told him of the terrible conditions on under Scar and implored him to come back. Simba at first refused, believing himself unworthy of ruling until he saw a vision of Mufasa in the sky, who urged him to return to his rightful place as king. Inspired by his father's spirit he returned to the Pride lands and retook the throne from Scar, to lead the Pride lands in a prosperous new age. Weapons & Abilities * '''Claws: '''Simba four razor sharp retractable claws on his front feet, which are capable of penetrating the thick hides of large prey like buffalo. Simba tends to use his claws to swipe at his opponent although he can also use them to grapple. * '''Teeth: '''As well as his claws, Simba also has a mouth full of teeth which he can use to deadly effect. Lions have a bite force of 650psi, which they often use to suffocate their prey once they have brought it down. * '''Lion Physiology: '''Going by the average size of an African lion, Simba stands at about four feet tall, is six foot long and weighs about 420lbs. Lions are very physically powerful cats, able to bring down large prey such as zebra and wildebeest and Simba himself has been shown swatting aside hyenas and lionesses aside with ease. He would have a top speed of 49 miles an hour and he has shown himself to be fairly agile, able to climb up a sheer rock face when escaping Zira. Simba is also very durable, having shrugged off a fall from a cliff and escaping seemingly unharmed. X Factors '''Experience: Tarzan=70/Simba=50 Tarzan has spent his whole life living in the jungle, surviving threats such as crocodiles, big cats and giant snakes as well as having constant mock fights with Terk. In terms of actual combat he has had his fair share of battles such as his fight against Sabor and his battle with Clayton and his cronies at the end of the film. His battle against Sabor is especially important to note as it gives him experience in how to fight big cats, which obviously Simba is. Simba meanwhile has much more limited combat experience, he only has a couple of fights in the original film against Nala and Scar and a small skirmish against Zira and her lionesses in the sequel. His upbringing was also not nearly as harsh as he grew up in a paradise with no predators to fight or evade. Finally he has no experience of humans so fighting Tarzan will be an alien experience to him. Mobility: Tarzan=70/Simba=75 Now this is actually an interesting comparison because when it comes to a jungle environment Tarzan has a big advantage in mobility because he is adept at climbing through the trees, to the point where he basically surfs the branches. However half this battle takes place in the savannah where there aren't trees for him to make use of and in these situations Simba has the advantage because he can run faster and generally move quicker. Simba also isn't completely helpless in the jungle, he did grow up in one after all and he should be able to keep up with Tarzan somewhat. In short Tarzan is very mobile in the jungle but not in the savannah whereas Simba maintains the same level of mobility no matter the environment. Stealth: Tarzan=65/Simba=75 Tarzan is fairly competent at stealth and was able to remain undetected while stalking the humans when they first arrived, although it should be noted that Clayton did think something was there he just didn't know what. However for the most part Tarzan doesn't really strive to be stealthy. Simba doesn't have many stealth feats himself, the only time he really sneaks up on anyone is when he fights Nala but as a lion his natural instincts are to be stealthy as he would need to be in order to hunt. Once again the environment plays a factor, Tarzan can only really be stealthy where there is lots of thick vegetation and trees whereas Simba should be able to blend into either the jungle or the savannah. Intelligence: Tarzan=80/Simba=65 Tarzan is a very resourceful individual and from a young age was making use of his human intellect to create spears and rope traps which he could use to gather food. He often applies his intelligence to combat as well, such as tricking a snake into tying itself into knots or using a spear to keep himself out of Sabor's reach. Tarzan is also a remarkably quick learner, able to pick up English in only a few weeks and mimic any sound he hears after only a short time. Simba meanwhile never shows any real intelligence, either in combat or outside of it and mostly just brute forces his way through fights. He's by no means stupid but he's not as resourceful as Tarzan. Voting System/Notes For this match, half the battles will take place in a jungle and half will take place in a open savannah to not give any warrior an unfair advantage. This battle takes place after Tarzan for Tarzan and after the Lion King 2 for Simba. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle Deep within the jungles of Africa, a hunter is on the prowl for his next meal. But this is no ordinary predator, his resplendent red mane identifying him as Simba, King of the Pridelands. But the Pridelands are no longer a happy place for hunting. Not since the rule of Scar has food been so scarce especially with the pride’s numbers swelling after the addition of the Outsiders. Forced to stray further and further away from their usual hunting ground, even Simba now joins in the effort to find food. His ears prick at the sound of something approaching and he lowers himself down to stay out of view. After a few moments a baby gorilla comes tumbling through the grass, chasing after a butterfly in some sort of game. Simba’s gaze fixes on the ape as it loses sight of the butterfly and starts searching around for something else to do. He creeps closer, his paws masking the sound of his footsteps as he gets within pouncing distance. At the last moment something seems to spook the infant and it looks up to see Simba looming over it. With a startled yelp it runs off in the opposite direction and Simba launches himself from the bushes to give chase. It takes little time for him to catch up to the gorilla but it shifts direction at the last moment and he overshoots, readjusting himself to keep giving chase. It screeches at the top of its lungs as it runs and Simba knows he has to get to it before the mother, or worse, the silverback comes to its rescue. When he gets within range, he swipes at it’s legs with his paw, knocking it off balance and skidding to a halt. Moving hastily to finish off the gorilla infant he doesn’t notice the movement up above and before he can attack, something drops from the trees in between him and his prey. Simba jumps back in surprise, looking over the intruder. He looks ape like in appearance but something is off about him, he has no hair other than on his head and he is holding a stick with a sharpened stone tied to it in his right hand. Surely Simba had never seen such a strange creature before. Tarzan too looks upon the feline in front of him with trepidation. This creature is bigger than any leopard he’s ever encountered and by the looks of it much more dangerous. He hoots a couple of times to the gorilla baby, telling him to run back to his mother which the infant gladly obliges. Simba watches his quarry flee and growls menacingly at Tarzan who bares his teeth back in a show of aggression. Quick as a flash he strikes, spear thrusting towards Simba who jumps back to avoid the attack. A flurry of jabs follow but each of these attacks are nimbly avoided by Simba who lunges forward suddenly, claws bared and teeth aiming for his opponents throat. Tarzan manages to manoeuvre the spear to block but the sheer force of the pounce knocks him to the ground with Simba on top of him. The lion claws at him and Tarzan shifts his head around to avoid being struck. Heaving with all his strength he manages to haul Simba off of him and get back to his feet just in time for Simba to go for him again. He uses his spear as leverage to launch himself upwards into the trees, disappearing from view. Simba looks around but he cannot see him anywhere through the thick canopy. After a few moments it looks as if he has just fled and Simba is about to leave when Tarzan comes swinging down on a vine, hurling the spear at his feline opponent with all his might. It rakes across his hide and Simba grimaces as it opens up a cut on his leg. Tarzan snatches up the spear as he swings on by, releasing his grip on the vine to grab onto a branch and hang off the side of the tree it belongs to, spear tip pointed at Simba ready for another throw. The lion king roars angrily and rushes to close the distance between them, zigzagging to stop Tarzan lining up a throw. He leaps into the air, grabbing onto the tree Tarzan is on and dragging himself up it. Tarzan jabs at him with the spear but Simba is undeterred and manages to pull himself onto the same branch as his opponent. Tarzan tries to manoeuvre away from him into another tree but Simba easily jumps the distance and swipes angrily at him with his claws. Tarzan attempts to keep out of reach but in doing so loses focus of where he is trying to move and his hand clutches at thin air and he loses his balance, toppling out of the tree. Thinking quickly, he grabs onto a nearby vine and manages to slow his fall, landing steadily on the ground below. Simba leaps from the tree after him, landing gracefully on his feet a few paces away. He lunges for him again and as Tarzan raises his spear to block, he slams his arm through it, breaking it in half. He then knocks the spear head away so Tarzan can’t recover it. Tarzan backs away but with his weapon now broken Simba confidently runs him down. A desperate attempt to shove the jagged splintered shaft into his face is easily batted away and Simba leaps onto Tarzan, pinning him down and going for the throat. Tarzan manages to shift himself at the last minute but Simba’s jaws still clamp down on his shoulder. The bone crushing force of the bite makes Tarzan cry out in pain and he thumps blows into Simba’s head and torso with his free arm but it doesn’t seem to have any effect. A paw swipe knocks him senseless and Simba releases his grip on his shoulder, ready to finish the battle with a swift bite to the jugular. Tarzan reaches around desperately, for something, anything to use as a weapon and he is grateful to feel a rock underneath his hand. Grabbing it tightly he swings it up with all his might, catching Simba on the side of the head as he goes in for the bite. The blow is enough to rock the lion’s head and shift his weight enough for Tarzan to move a bit more freely. This time when he swings the rock the force is even greater and it smashes Simba in the jaw, shattering several of his teeth. Forgetting about his opponent Simba roars in agony, feeling his jaw with his paw. He splutters and coughs up blood and broken pieces of teeth. Tarzan wiggles out from underneath him and looks around for his spear head, which is lying a few feet away and makes a dash for it, snatching it up and turning back to face Simba, who is still pawing at his jaw. Looking at Tarzan with murder in his eyes he snarls angrily and charges at him again. With his spear now a third of the size Tarzan can do little against the onslaught of paw swipes and he is gashed several times across the chest and arms. Realising he’s going to have to get past the claws to be able to kill his opponent, the gears in his head begin turning. An idea comes to him but to execute it he’ll have to escape the current onslaught. Ducking under one of the paw swipes he aims a kick at Simba’s injured jaw. Another paw swipe knocks him to the ground but the kick still connects and Simba roars in pain as yet more blood starts to drip down. With Simba distracted Tarzan hurries over to where some vines are hanging down. Cutting them free with his spear head he fashions a makeshift snare out of them. New weapon in hand he waits for Simba to recover and attack again, this time however when the paws come swinging, he hooks them with the snare, pulling tightly and binding them together. With a strong tug he yanks Simba downwards and flips over him, landing on top of him. He wraps his arms around Simba’s head, trying to drag him backwards but the lion resists and pulls back. The pair wrestle against each other for several minutes neither being able to gain the upper edge. Suddenly, Tarzan grabs Simba’s jaw and squeezes, sending sharp pain through his body and with his spare hand he positions his spear head over Simba’s neck before plunging it in. Simba tries desperately to shake himself free but Tarzan’s grip is too strong and he wrenches the blade across his neck, cutting deeper and deeper. Having completely cut through his throat, Tarzan releases his grip on Simba who slumps over on the ground, blood pouring out of his neck and forming a pool on the jungle floor. He still clings onto the last vestiges of life but that is soon extinguished as Tarzan delivers the coup de grâce by ramming the spear head through his skull. Badly wounded, out of breath and with blood dripping off him Tarzan beats his chest and bellows his trademark yell, letting the jungle know he is victorious and he is it’s master. 'Winner: Tarzan ' Final Verdict Tarzan won this battle largely due to his greater fighting experience, having had to fight every day just to survive in a hostile jungle environment and having dealt with felines before. Simba meanwhile spent most of his life safe from danger in relative bliss and only fought a handful of times with none of those times being against a human. Furthermore, Tarzan was much more intelligent and inventive than Simba who used brute force as his first, last and only option when fighting. Category:Blog posts